


孤儿院杀人事件

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Murder
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 悬疑推理小说，第一人称侦探。





	1. 这是个特殊任务

孤儿院杀人事件  
（作者：Xmenz_阿独君）

Chapter 01 这是个特殊任务

七月三日早上六点半，我被队长的电话吵醒。队长说刚才接到报警，有人死了，死因不明，让我赶紧过去看看。

“这是我接下来的任务？”我揉了揉眼睛，强迫自己迅速清醒。

“啊，这次就交给你了。”队长说，“任务有点特殊，你要多加注意。”

“没问题。”我爽快地应下来。

作为编队里最优秀的刑警，别人眼中的天才，被分配到这种既不危险又不困难的任务，说实话，有点无聊。事情是这样的，今天早上六点，希望孤儿院的保洁人员打扫时，发现阿龙老师死了，我要做的就是找出他的死因。

唉，被大材小用了呢。

我相信真相很快就会水落石出。

“你好，我是刑警阿独，编号ZS1132，是这起案件的负责人。第一目击者，请你详细说明发现阿龙先生死亡时的情况。”

那位保洁大叔说：“就是早上六点那会儿吧，我看到阿龙老师房间开着灯，真是难以置信，阿龙老师居然一大早就起床工作，不可思议啊。一开始我在他房间外面跟他打招呼‘阿龙老师好早啊！’，他没理我。我又问他‘现在方便给您打扫房间吗？’，还是没有回应。我又叫了几次，心想真是奇怪，如果不需要我打扫的话跟我说一声也可以啊，越想越不对劲，就冒昧进去了，结果看到……阿龙老师倒在桌子前，死了。”

我点点头。“第一，他不会早起，第二，灯亮着，现在是夏天，天光得早，不需要开灯。也就是说，他昨晚就死了。”

看到他露出惊讶的表情，我有点不好意思。“不过这只是我的初步判断，具体的要交给我的法医朋友。”

这时一位白发老奶奶走到我面前说：“我是希望孤儿院的院长。阿独警官，我听说你很厉害。”

“过奖了。”并非第一次听见这种赞扬的我早已麻木，等待着她的下文。

院长继续道：“其实我有个不情之请……”

“您请说。”

“你不要向孩子们透露你的刑警身份，我不想引起他们的恐慌。”

“嗯？”

“你能一边当实习老师一边调查案件吗？”

“哈？”

我终于明白队长说的“任务有点特殊”到底特殊在哪里了。“我知道了。”

院长叹了口气：“我真想不明白阿龙好好地怎么就死了。我老了不管事，打算今年年底让他顶替我，结果出现了这种事情。”

“阿龙知道您想让院长一职给他吗？”

“他不知道。”

“有人知道您的打算吗？”

“没有，我还没告诉其他人。”

“除了阿龙之外，谁还有资格胜任这个职位？”

她摇头，一脸沉重地说：“我想不到有什么人了。一来，阿龙是在这里长大的，从小无父无母，同他一批的孩子有死的，有逃的，有被领养走的，就剩他一个了。我看他怪可怜的，等他长大点就让他做这里的老师，带新来的小朋友。除了我以外，他资历最老。二来，孤儿院的孩子越来越少了，来孤儿院做老师或者义工的人也越来越少了，不，应该说，没有了。整个孤儿院只有阿龙一个老师。可能谁也不喜欢做又辛苦又无趣又薪水少的照顾问题儿童的工作吧。”

我没说话，因为最后一句说中了我的心声。

她的目光直直地投向我：“是吗，阿独警官？”

似乎被一瞬间看穿了心思啊。“这么说……反正是任务嘛，不管怎么样我都会出色完成的。”

“谢谢你，阿独警……阿独老师。”得到我的再次肯定，她终于放心地舒了口气。

于是我就成为了希望孤儿院的实习老师，当然这是副业，或者说只是展开调查的烟雾弹罢了。

趁那群孩子没起床，我跟我的同事去了阿龙的房间，一边观察一边拍照。阿龙倒在桌子前，桌上昏黄的小灯照着他的侧脸。他手里握着一把剪刀，剪刀直插心口，伤口很深，只有剪刀柄露在外面。

我戴上手套，缓缓地拔出剪刀，装进塑料袋里递给同事。同事说这个伤口肉眼看上去很平整，像一口气插进去的，而且没有明显的挣扎痕迹，说完便移走了尸体。

阿龙的桌面上放着一瓶安眠药，我打开一看，药瓶里只剩下一半的安眠药粉末。安眠药粉末？市面上买到的安眠药一般都是颗粒状的，为什么要故意磨成粉末状的，除非想溶于液体。我拿起他的杯子，果然，杯子边缘残留了些许白色粉末。凑近一点闻了闻，杯子里装的是白酒。

我又拿起放在一边的本子，本子封面写着大大的五个字“巡视登记本”。翻开最新的一页，上面写着一行字——“七月二日，缺勤：路飞。”

桌面上暂时没有可疑的物品了。我逐一打开他的抽屉检查，发现了一台迷你搅拌机，上面也有白色粉末的残余。我把搅拌机与刚才发现的安眠药瓶和杯子一并交给了同事带回去化验。

阿龙的房间里除了办公桌稍微显得整洁以外，各个角落都堆满东西，有五颜六色的彩带、五六箱叠在一起的饮料、几袋气球和打气筒等等。

我踱着步走出房间。门外的空地上散落着一些泥点，可能当时这儿有个脚印，不幸地被保洁大叔扫走了吧。房门没有变形，门锁也没有坏。我再次从外面看向里面。

手表指针指向七点半。我对院长说：“我现在要出去办点事。”

“现在吗？”她想了想，说：“好吧，你九点能回来吗？我想那个时候把孩子们都叫来，给你开场欢迎会。”

“嗯，我去去就回，很快。”


	2. 开安眠药的原因

Chapter 02 开安眠药的原因

距离孤儿院较近的只有一家药店，我打算先去那里打探一下。

“老板，最近有人来开安眠药吗？”我把手机递给药店老板，“这种安眠药。”

老板半眯眼盯着手机里的照片：“有。”

“是不是这个人？”手指划过屏幕切换上一张图片。

“呃！突然给我看……”药店老板用手挡住眼睛，看来被这张浑身是血倒在桌子前的阿龙的照片吓到了。几秒后他镇静下来，拿开手。“是这人……尖长的鼻子，奇怪的纹身，他来过这里买安眠药。他，他死了吗？”

“死了。”

咕噜。药店老板紧张地咽了咽口水。

“你不用怕。安眠药是要有医生开精二处方才能买的。”

我的话让他的身体渐渐停止了颤抖。

“冷静下来的话，请你告诉我，你记不记得他带的医生处方里写了什么，例如哪所医院，哪位医生等信息。”

“当时我家娃娃哭个不停，我只能一边照顾娃娃一边打理药店的生意。他是拿给我看了，不过我只瞄了一眼……详情，详情不太记得……”

“一点印象也没有吗？”

“呃，唔，哎，想不起来。”

正当我准备点亮通话手表呼叫其他同事帮忙调查的时候，一把清脆的娃娃声打破了安静。

“Q！Q！QQQ！”牙牙学语的小不点随意挥动着肉嘟嘟的手臂。

“啊对了，”药店老板瞬间把半眯着的眼睛睁得又大又圆，“医院我不记得了，但是医生叫毒Q！”

“毒Q？”

“对，医生毒Q。因为名字很特别，我看处方时无意中重复了一遍，还被我家娃娃学过去了。”

“谢谢你，真是帮了大忙。”离开药店后，我迅速联络队长和同事，找到了毒Q所在的医院。

在医院找到毒Q时，他整个身子倚在电脑椅上，双脚交叉放上了电脑桌，看见我的到来连眼皮都不抬。

“你是医生毒Q？”

“哟。”毒Q闻言，懒懒地睁开眼睛。

“是不是有位叫阿龙的病人来你这里看过病？”

“找我看病的多了去了。”这位高大的男人皮肤苍白，身体消瘦，似乎总是不刮胡子。他重重地咳嗽了几声，病殃殃地说：“什么龙什么蛇的，谁知道呢。”

就他这种病入膏肓随时可以入土安葬的人真的可以当医生吗？

我从胸前口袋里拿出证件。“阿龙死了，我在调查案件，请你配合工作。”我只答应了院长不向孩子们透露自己是刑警，却无需对其他人隐藏身份。直接说明身份有时是很有必要而且很有效率的方法。

毒Q稍稍坐直了身子。我以为他态度有所转变，没想到他换了个姿势又躺下：“既然是刑警，想必找我之前都查过了吧，还问我干什么。真是虚伪啊。”

“不是虚伪，只是为了进一步确认而已。”我对他的说话方式感到不爽，“看来确认无误了。”

“是，他来找我看过病。”

“他什么病？你开了什么药？”

“失眠呗，我给他开了一瓶安定。”

“为什么失眠？”

此时毒Q微微扯起一边的嘴角，露出怪异的笑容：“抱歉，我不打探病人的隐私，我也不会让别人打探病人的隐私。这是医生的准则，连问话的人是刑警也不例外哟。”

“是不是你让他把安眠药磨成粉末状？”

“病人想怎么吃就怎么吃，你以为我能管？我只负责诊断和开药。”

“阿龙是服用你开的安眠药死的，他的死你也有连带责任，你最好别想隐瞒什么。”

难得毒Q的表情终于起了变化。“阿龙给我一大笔钱，让我给他写张处方。”看样子他的惊讶和恐惧不像装的。

“他有没有病你都不知道就随便开药？”

他又重重地咳嗽了三两声。“早知道他这么冲动，一心想着赴死，我当初就不该开药给他。可惜了。”

自打我和毒Q对话起，心中总有一丝不安。

我好像忽略了一些很重要的东西。

我到底忽略了什么？


	3. 阴森可怖的孤儿院

Chapter 03 阴森可怖的孤儿院

目前能确定的是，阿龙找过毒Q开安眠药，接着将药片磨成粉末，最后喝下溶解了药粉的白酒。

他为什么要这么做，为了自杀？

他为什么要自杀？

他为什么要以这种方式自杀？

既然寻死，为什么只服用半瓶药，而不是整瓶药？

那把捅进心口的剪刀到底是怎么一回事？

难道把服下的安眠药当作最后了断前的镇静剂和麻醉剂？

还是说……

我一边思考一边回到孤儿院，距离九点钟还有一段时间，在此之前我打算逛一逛这里。

孤儿院占地约有四个足球场的大小，整体呈闭合四方形，这点类似于北京四合院，而建筑细节上又有所不同。

四面是水泥与砖头砌成的围墙，目测高五米，局部墙灰已经脱落，斑驳的颜色下一条条电线相互交错，墙头插着密密麻麻的玻璃碎片，在阳光下一闪一闪地格外耀眼。四面围墙之内是一排矮小的平房，不同的是北边、东边、南边的围墙与平房相隔只有半米，身材适中偏瘦的人侧着身子走可勉强通过。而西边的围墙与平房之间距离较远，两者之间有片小空地，被规划成后院。

被一圈平房围着的正中间是个中式风格的大讲堂，讲堂建得有三四层楼那么高，人站在东边就看不到西边，站在南边就看不到北边，全被高大的讲堂挡住了视线。讲堂只有北边与南边两扇大门，平时用铁锁锁起来，要用的时候才会开，刚才有人把门打开了，估计欢迎会是在讲堂里开。从下往上望去，这个讲堂竟一扇窗户都没有。

孤儿院每间房子都有门牌号，门牌号下面贴着一张写了住房者姓名的白纸，当然，这些名字里有多少是亲生父母取的，有多少是院长或他人取的，根本不得而知。有些姓名被画上红色的大叉，应该是死了，或者被领养了。从外观上看，每间平房都装修成和式风格，半透明樟子纸隔窗后的房间布置只露出淡淡的轮廓，或许夜晚点灯后能看得更清晰。

许多房间已经空置了，正如院长所说，现在留在孤儿院里的人已不多。

正北方是阿龙的房间，他的房间占地面积比其他房间都要大。往东走过几间空房就是路飞和乔巴的房间。再往东走一点便到了孤儿院的东北角，角落里生长着一棵比围墙高出两个头的大榕树，夏天正是枝叶繁茂的季节，一阵阴风刮过，伴随着叶子摩擦的沙沙声，一群乌鸦拍翅飞起，几片黑羽毛散落在地。

转过去就到了东边的巷子。经过了娜美和罗宾的房间，又经过了许多间空房，走到了索隆的房间。拐进南边的巷子后就是厨房和杂物房，厨房靠后的空地上堆着垃圾，像一座五颜六色的山，又流淌着臭气冲天的污水，像一条七彩缤纷的河。

最后走到西边的巷子，那是一长排的工人房，里面住的应该是厨师和保洁人员，因为不能在破案前破坏死亡现场，所以我只是向院长要了一间工人房。走到西边巷子的尽头才发现还有一间孩子住的房间，姓名写着乌索普和山治。

原本还想去后院走走，殊不知一只皱巴巴的手从后面搭住我左肩。

耳边传来一串忽高忽低的喘息声：“终于找到你了……”

回头一看，是院长她老人家。

“快九点了，跟我走。他们都在讲堂等着呢。”

我跟在院长后面缓缓走进讲堂。讲堂十分空旷，不仅是因为占地面积大，而且还因为里面一件家具或物品都没有。抬头一看就能看见天花板，我还以为讲堂分了三四层，结果空有三四层那么高，实际上却只有一层。天花板上画着无数朵色彩艳丽的花，无论是花瓣上的露珠还是花蕊旁的小蜜蜂都如此栩栩如生。

“今天把大家叫到一起，是有两个消息要宣布。”院长发话，“你们的阿龙老师死了。从今天起，你们要乖乖听这位老师的话。”

院长侧过身子让大家更清楚地看见我。意料之外的是，听完刚才两个消息，孩子们都沉默地看向我，表情看不出悲喜。而站得离我和孩子们稍远处的一位凸眼中年人倒显得悲痛万分。

“你们好，我是新来的实习老师。”我做了个简单的自我介绍。

“啊！老师！”是刚才那个金发小子，他突然激动得叫了起来。“我一定会听话的！”

似乎被他热情的呼声所感染，其他孩子的目光里有了一丝温度。

我让他们轮流做自我介绍，特别留意了巡视登记本上留了名字的路飞。他是个黑发少年，看上去十三四岁，应该是位调皮捣蛋的主儿，嗓门大，而且有点冲动。

听说有个孩子生病卧床了，叫什么来着，三个字的。在这个节骨眼儿上没来的话，多多少少都令人在意啊。

还有那位凸眼中年人又是谁，阿龙和他有什么关系。

我感觉全身血液都沸腾了起来，自己就像一只正在吐丝织网的蜘蛛，慢慢地等待猎物一步一步踏进来。


	4. 厨师长的坦白

Chapter 04 厨师长的坦白

食堂与厨房只有一墙之隔。我在食堂遇见路飞的时候，他桌上已摆满了淌着肉汁的空餐盘。

“麻烦师傅给我来和他一样的。”我指着路飞对窗口里的厨师说。

厨师把饭菜递过来，轻声提醒我：“你是跟校长一起来的那位实习老师吧？今天多吃点，明天就没得吃了。”

为什么？我问。厨师一惊，连连摇头。

我端着饭菜坐到正狼吞虎咽的路飞对面，他抬眼看见我后连忙收拾了一下胡乱堆放的餐盘，一边嘴里嚼着肉块一边招呼我：“这个肉，好吃！”

我尝了一下，算不上难吃，也不算好吃，就是普通的肉块而已。“你挺能吃的啊。”

“哈哈哈，今天有肉嘛。”说到这里，他瘪了瘪嘴。“平时限吃一碗饭和一碟青葱拌豆腐。”

“没有肉吃？”

“哪有，哼。都怪那个小气的凸眼男，他以为我不知道他总偷偷在厨房里炖肉吃嘛，好几次我都闻到肉香了。”路飞伸出拳头哐地一声砸在桌子上，引来不少目光。

路飞告诉我那个有着一双凸眼和两颗大门牙的男人名叫瓦杰，是孤儿院的厨师长。有人说他以前在火车上当厨师，最擅长做拉面。

我吃完饭，在厨房的小角落里找到瓦杰，问他为什么不给孩子们做肉吃。他“嘘”了我一声，口水沫飞在我脸上。“说话别那么大声，小心被院长听见。”

“关我什么事？”我有些不悦地用手背擦了擦脸。

“新来的，我可以给你做肉吃，只要你乖乖配合我。”

“我说孩子们。”

“那没门儿。”他背着双手，一脸不屑地说。

“身为这里的厨师长，给他们做好吃的是天经地义的事情。”

“天经地义？”他不再用那副商量的口吻跟我说话，“那群小屁孩给我什么好处？开工资的是院长，只要在院长面前做做样子糊弄过去，我照样能拿到工资，一分不少。我就说你太嫩了，别装得跟个正义化身似的。”

“所以今天要不是院长来了，我也指望不上有肉吃，对吧？你就不怕有人揭发？”

“知道自己几斤几两就好，收起你那副嘴脸吧。只要对同事们好吃好喝招待一番，谁还来插一脚？我刚才说了只要你配合，我也能给你好处，保证共事愉快。”

他恶狠狠地盯着我，原本就凸起的眼珠子如今像快要掉下来般更加瘆人。“至于那群小屁孩吃没吃饱不关我事，饿死也是他们自己命数已尽。”

“对不起，我不想和你共事愉快。”

“不识抬举的东西，在这里得罪厨师长等于自寻死路！”

“是你自寻死路。”我拿出装在口袋里的录音笔，“这里是你虐童的罪证。”

瓦杰伸手想抢过录音笔，却因长得矮小而够不到，他心里着急，从身后拿过一把菜刀向我砍来。我闪到他背后，一肘击在他手臂上，趁他吃痛放开菜刀时将他摁在地上。“袭警，罪加一等。”

他顿时腿软了，连忙认错，告诉我其实这不是他的主意，是阿龙让他这么做的。

他说，阿龙教他可以把省下来的钱放自己口袋里，反正院长这几年心有余而力不足，已经不怎么管事了，基本上都由阿龙全权负责，只要定时给阿龙打一笔钱，这件事情阿龙答应睁一只眼闭一只眼。

我问他阿龙是一个怎么样的人，他说阿龙这个人惹不得。

我打了个比方问他，如果去厨房偷吃被阿龙抓住会怎样，他回答得很干脆：“惩罚，具体怎么惩罚我不知道，反正手段残忍得你和我都无法想象。”似乎想到了阿龙平日里的所作所为，他紧张地咽下口水，接着补充：“不过目前没发现有人在厨房偷吃，只有老鼠来过。”

“厨房卫生真差，还有老鼠。”

被制服在地上的男人一愣，以为我又要加罪于他，大呼“我没见过，之前买了老鼠药也不管用。但是既然没抓到有人偷吃，就只能是老鼠偷吃了。”

我笑了笑，问他老鼠一般吃什么。

“它们喜欢吃肉和甜食啊，要不我今天再去买些老鼠药，我求求你……”

“不必了，老鼠药不管用的。”我看瓦杰吓得快要晕过去了，便跟他说只要你把阿龙做过的事情一一告诉我，我可以帮你转为污点证人。他激动得用额头重重地磕了下地板。

我放开对他的钳制。“这才是我要的共事愉快。不要中饱私囊，给孩子们多做些好吃的。”

或许“老鼠”就不会来了，我想。


End file.
